Proud Warriors Left Irrelevant
by Genji Kazemaru
Summary: This story sums up how Bleach is going to by used in my fan fics. As you will see, I'm luke warm about Bleach and hate many of the characters. Most of the villains aren't mentioned by name and die in between sentences. Suck it, Ichigo!


Sailor Moon Chronicles S

The Shinigami and Hollows

Proud Warriors Left Irrelevant

Coruscant was lovely that evening, the shimmering sun gave its bow at curtain call, leaving the night to sweep over the stage of astronomical skyscrapers and hidden worlds far, far beneath. All the people: Ithorian, Rodian, human, what have you, lived their lives and all were living for happiness, family, the fame, so many things. They were alive in this dimension with the freedom granted to them by existing. Cultural hooks kept some from whatever was considered "taboo" or "dishonorable." Both can be such stupid words.

After Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was discovered to be the treacherous mastermind behind the Clone Wars, a replacement was needed to help rebuild the galaxy and its represented colonies in neighboring galaxies and in another dimension and last passed the normal two four-year terms, of course, due to the pandemonium brought on by the war. That position in all of its height and mind, stature and prestige was given to Princess Kakyuu or, as she is called transformed, Eternal Sailor Kakyuu, the strongest Sailor Soldier known. Some would say her appointment was not radical at all. Her leadership experience was commendable, for she served on the Galactic Senate as the liaison between the Republic and the Moon Kingdom and its corporate faction, Sailor Scout Industries.

For exposition, the Moon Kingdom is not the same as the one that fell on Earth's moon one thousand years ago, but it does take the name in memorial to Queen Serenity's Moon Kingdom. She, with the awesome and divine power of the Silver Crystal, gave birth to a race created explicitly to fight all evils: the Heartless, demons, Hollows, and more. The members of this race became known as the Lucios. They were sent on the decree by the Galactic Republic all those long years ago to protect volatile worlds and keep them away from collapse. After all those long years, the Lucios still live and name their pacific empire the Moon Kingdom. The Moon Kingdom has been responsible for the helping awaken new Sailor Soldiers for ages.

Supreme Chancellor Kakyuu gazed out of the window of her grand, burgundy office. This long, looking glass ran along the wall. Her beautiful self, faded, was on the painting she saw along with the awesome skyline of Coruscant. In her luxurious dress and fantastic jewels, she pondered on the subject of a relatively low class boy she met. Though from humble beginnings, the teenage was from ordinary, but that may have been a bad thing. He was a Shinigami, a Death God, a Grim Reaper, the bane of Hollows, fighters for good (at least when they want to be).

Heaven, the antithesis of Hell, was a peculiar place. Its foundation was the power of Light not Darkness. As in all of the religions, those who are good pass over into this paradise, unrivaled by anything else in sheer awesomeness. Yet this paradise does have its layers. Conduct when alive is the deciding factor in finding what place in Heaven someone shall ascend to. Those whose hearts were pure and had lives of selflessness and kindness and valor and all that makes the light in hearts shall go to the most beautiful, gorgeous places imaginable. However, if one's life was not one of light or one of damning darkness, he or she would be sent to the lesser echelons, places of suppressing poverty and squalor. A punishment it is but one that will lead its sufferers to be truer and find bliss in incarnation back into the dimensions of the living. This echelon is where the final of the great Shinigami bases lies.

For time long and grueling, the Shinigami fought Hollows, the antithesis of Shinigami, monstrous spirits made ugly and evil by unrelenting malice, throughout the dimensions of the living. Unfortunately, for the Shinigami, their outstanding institutions were too efficient. As time passed, hollows were purified and became scarcer and scarcer.

Like the Emblem Heartless, their time in their respected dimension is limited, for the darkness in the heart or spirit fades, leading the spiritual essence and the hearts to Kingdom Hearts. Those spiritual energies wait to reunited with a heart and become a soul and be incarnated in a dimension of the living. The heart and spirit can never be separated. Only when a soul is in a body can the heart be removed. These are the cycles of death and incarnation, darkness and light.

Then, hollows become nothing close to a threat. So many Shinigami enclaves became useless with no prey to pursue. They slimmed in number and mostly went onto guard duty in Heaven to protect it from anyone stupid enough to try anything dark. Sosuke Aizen, however, wasn't stupid.

Sosuke Aizen was the greatest threat to the heavens in eons. His power, by himself, was awesome, and his forces were incredible. True Armageddon could have been spawned if this fallen Shinigami was allowed to live. The threat was so fantastically grand that the Shinigami had no choice but to ask the Moon Kingdom to squash this devastating evil in its infancy. Supreme Chancellor Kakyuu transformed into Eternal Sailor Kakyuu, and with the Sailor Starlights and the Archangels of the Moon Kingdom and an armada of star cruisers, she traversed the gate, the gate made by the Shinigami and the Lucios to enter Hueco Mundo from that dimension, and entered into the world of the Hollows, Hueco Mundo.

The war was intense and terrible. Luckily, the Hollows fell in multitudes to the instant purification spells cast by the stronger Lucios. Eventually, even the Arrancar were purified by the Archangels and Eternal Sailor Kakyuu. The star cruises laid waste to Aizen's base, Las Noches. His forces were disintegrating. In time, Sosuke Aizen and Eternal Sailor Kakyuu were face to face. She summed up the encounter in the memoir chapter she just completed.

Sosuke Aizen was a monster with a face as handsome as an angel's, yet his eyes blazed with the ice chill of the Devil's tears. This _thing_, Aizen, was very possibly able to surpass the Devils in wickedness. In my encounter with this unholy frame of a human, he told me of his plan right before our battle began. The highest power in all existence, spanning over every galaxy, every dimension, every being, was Kingdom Hearts. All of his extended life was dedicated to reaching Kingdom Hearts and becoming the supreme ruler of all existence. I was uncertain of my chances against him. My Starlights were already fighting for their lives against his two lieutenants. The Archangels did battle against the Espada Arrancar. It was up to me alone to stop this monster. The Captains of the Shinigami were too proud to assist the living in a battle. It was almost guaranteed that they would not come. But alas, I was fortunately wrong. The Shinigami streamed into Hueco Mundo and fought alongside the Lucios to cleanse the Arrancar infestation once and for all. General-Captain Yamamoto came to me and told me that he and I would fight together against Aizen.

The clash of the three of us shook the fabric of space practically. The elements were twisted beyond recognition. Time jolted like a train when the breaks were yanked. Space twitched in shocked response to us. We fought. Long and brutal our fight was. It did conclude. The last strike was mine. I drove my Keyblade into his heart and stopped true Armageddon.

As General-Captain Yamamoto and I left Aizen's chamber, we were greeted by the magnanimous cheer of our forces. That is when I saw Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute Shinigami from Earth. He was somber about my victorious killing blow. Though not a true Shinigami in the eyes of Captains, he had the pride of a Shinigami. I could tell that he hated me and my Starlights. I conversed with Sailor Star Fighter about him afterwards. She told me that she was forced to violently subdue the imbecile. He rushed into battle like a crusader and received a brutal beating like savage. Her words were strong about him. I shall repeat what she said only for the record as I do not know the boy well enough to pass judgment.

"F*** you, Ichigo Kurosaki! F*** you with something hard and sand papery! No that is too soft. That dick deserves a baseball bat covered in barbed wire!"

Supreme Chancellor Kakyuu saved her work and swiveled in her around in her chair to look back at the sunset. It was beautiful. The night's curtain came down and ended the excruciatingly long tale that was the storyline of Bleach.


End file.
